Eternity
by StormWolf91
Summary: Sequel to Death's Beginning! Light runs into a familiar face after his death. NO YAOI!


**Several weeks had passed since Light Yagami's death… Everyone thought Kira was gone for good**

**Hang on, before you read this, read Death's Beginning first. It'll clarify some stuff for ya.**

**This is a sequel to my DN fanfic, Death's Beginning. I'm glad that a lot of people liked it! I wanted to include L in Death's Beginning but couldn't seem to fit him in anywhere, unfortunately. I didn't wanna leave him out. Not to mention it was fun writing about Light killing off criminals as a Shinigami. Him and his insane God complex XD He's so freakin' awesome that way.**

**Oh yeah, there's no Yaoi in this fic, people.**

**Death Note and characters (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata **

DEATH NOTE: ETERNITY

Several weeks had passed since Light Yagami's death… Everyone thought Kira was gone for good. The world's crime rate was at an all-time high, criminals mocking the fact that Kira couldn't harm them. How wrong they were…

A Shinigami sat in front of the human realm's portal, glaring into it with disgust. It was time to get to work. Light Yagami reached for his Death Note with a clawed hand. He saw a name and a set of numbers above a criminal's head, Light instinctively understood the numbers with his Shinigami eyes. The man had forty years left. That would soon change. Light took out a pen and wrote the name in his Death Note. "Andrew Simmons, 42, dies via heart attack at 8:27 PM". Light leaned over slightly, eager to see the Death Note work its magic. The human suddenly clutched his chest, gasping in pain before he fell to the ground. Light grinned. A person who robbed and assaulted several people was seen running through the street. Light wrote the name down with hesitation. "Bill Adams, 23, commits suicide by throwing self out of a window at 8:32 PM". The unfortunate man suddenly stopped, and ran into a nearby building. About three minutes later, he jumped out of the sixth story window, splattering on the sidewalk below. Light stared into the portal for the third time. He saw a figure in a ski-mask mug someone, then beat the victim into unconsciousness. Light scowled as the assailant ran out of the alley. He wasn't able to see his face, but he didn't need to now, anyway. "Shiro Yoshida, gets hit by a car after carelessly running into a street at 8:39 PM", was soon written into the Death Note's pages. "Ryuk was right, these eyes ARE useful", Light thought as he watched Yoshida get plowed into the road by a truck.

Several hours later, Light had killed nearly 300 criminals. Most of them died of heart attacks, but Light added in some different deaths for fun. His Shinigami lifespan must've increased by hundreds, maybe thousands of years in those past few hours. Light wrote down the names ruthlessly, showing no remorse. He wasn't a human anymore… He was a Death God, an entity that could take a life just by writing down a person's name. He could even control his victim's actions before they died, like some dark puppet master. Every time Light killed, a sense of insane ecstasy surged through him. He felt invincible, no human could stop him. Light was a Shinigami now, the God he always wanted to be! Light's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of wings flapping. Light looked up to see the familiar shape of Ryuk appear in the sky. The Shinigami landed in front of Light, that usual grotesque, fang-filled grin on his face. "Hey, Light, I see you like usin' your new Death Note, huh?", Ryuk greeted. He looked at Light's notebook, seeing all the names he wrote in just a matter of hours. He whistled in amazement. "You've turned out to be one Hell of a Shinigami, I'll give ya that, Light", Ryuk said, grinning wider if that was possible. "I figured that if I detain from killing for a few weeks, the humans will think that Kira is gone. After they're convinced with that false sense of security, I'll start killing criminals again. That'll shock them quite a bit", Light replied, smirking confidently. "Looks like your little stunt worked, hyuk hyuk hyuk", Ryuk said as he stared into the portal. A news report was airing on a jumbo-screen in New York City. "Breaking news! We just got a report of three hundred criminal deaths, each one happening right after the other. Since at least half of the deaths were caused by heart attacks, most people would assume that Kira is responsible. However, it was confirmed four weeks ago that Kira was executed by the Japanese SPK. Whatever it is, thousands of Kira followers are celebrating while the world's criminals fear for their lives", the news reporter announced. "Just as planned. What they don't know is that Light Yagami didn't die, he evolved. I was reborn in death!", Light spoke, his voice full of maniacal laughter. He looked at Ryuk again. "Let's see if Near can solve this Kira case, eh Ryuk?", Light chuckled. "Screw Near, I doubt even L himself would suspect that Kira was acting from the beyond the grave. They'll just think its another one on Earth", Ryuk added with a shrug. Lights grin faltered. L was his archenemy, well; technically he was Kira's. But, Light was L's first ever friend… Light looked down sadly, he remembered how he killed L by tricking Rem. He remembered the look of horror on the detective's face as his life ran out. L's last sight was Light standing over him, smiling evilly. L tried to gasp out his last words, that Light Yagami was Kira, but he couldn't. As the heart attack stopped, L closed his eyes, never to open them again… The scene flashed to L's funeral. After everyone else left, Light and Ryuk stayed behind. Light stood before L's grave, proclaiming that he had won. Then, as Light lay dying in the warehouse, he saw L watching him at the foot of the staircase. "Light!", Ryuk's voice brought the former human back to attention. "Huh? What?", Light asked. "You looked kinda out of it for a sec'. You feelin' OK?", Ryuk replied. Light frowned. "Its nothing…", he mumbled. He then thought of something. "Ryuk… what exactly happened to L?", Light asked. Ryuk chuckled. "Ooh, guilty conscience, huh?", the Shinigami laughed. Light glared at Ryuk. "Shut up and just tell me what happened to him", he growled in an annoyed tone. Ryuk tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Well, after you died, I actually met up with him when I was headin' back to the Shinigami realm", Ryuk answered. "Did you guys talk or anything?", Light pressed on. "Just a little", Ryuk responded nonchalantly as he shrugged. "What did he say?", Light asked, desperate for the answer. "You can ask L yourself when you see him", said Ryuk. With that, he flew into the air and headed off someplace. "What the-?! Wait up, Ryuk!", Light exclaimed, spreading his wings and flying after him.

Both Shinigami flew for about what seemed like hours. Ryuk just told Light to follow him, that was all. A few minutes later- "Ah, here we go", Ryuk spoke, landing and retracting his wings. Light did the same. "Why'd you bring me here, Ryuk?", Light asked, glancing around the area. He accidentally got scratched by a sharp branch while looking around. "Damn", Light muttered, putting a hand to his face. To Light's surprise, the cut healed instantly within seconds, not even leaving a scar. This particular spot was not unlike a forest. A mass of dead trees densely grew together, making this section of the Shinigami Realm darker and gloomier than usual. A slight movement from behind him made Light jump. Another Shinigami stepped out of the darkness. This Shinigami had a humanoid appearance, just like Ryuk and Light. He wore no shoes, which exposed jagged claws on his toes. The Shinigami was dressed in ripped black rags. He had long limbs and his posture was a severe slouch. The Shinigami held a Death Note in one of his pale clawed hands. Its face was very familiar. The eyes were wide, curious and sunken, while his hair was black and unkempt. Just like L was when he was a human. "Long time no see, Light", he greeted. There was no mistaking that voice either. Light's jaw dropped in amazement. "L?!", Light stammered. "Heh, surprised, huh?", Ryuk chuckled. After getting over the initial shock, Light slightly regained his composure. "Why are you a Shinigami? Shouldn't you have gone to Heaven?", he asked. L crouched down in a sitting position with his hands on his knees, like he always did in life. "I merely became a Shinigami by my own choice", L replied calmly. "But why, L?", Light repeated. "Because Heaven would've been really boring without you", L said with a shrug. Light blinked. That sounded suspiciously like something a FRIEND would say… Had L thought of Light as a friend? As if reading his mind, L continued, "Yes, Light, I've always thought of you as a friend. Even though I knew you were Kira from the first moment I saw you". "But I killed you! Aren't you furious with me? Besides, if you were a Shinigami these past six years, why didn't you kill me? It would've been so easy!", Light exclaimed. "To answer your first question, no, I'm not. Second, the reason I didn't kill you is that I was curious to see how the Kira case would end", L explained. Ryuk, who had been quietly listening to the conversation with interest, interrupted, "Not to mention, the original owner of the Death Note, AKA yours truly, would have to be the one to write the human's name down". "That's also correct", L said. Light frowned. "I don't deserve your friendship, L. How can you even forgive me anyway? I killed you, for God's sake!", he exclaimed. "That was when we were humans, Light. We're Shinigami now; our mortal lives are behind us. What we did in life doesn't matter here", L told Light. "L, I'm really sorry for everything I did… You don't have to forgive me. I just wanted to let you know", Light murmured. "Its OK, Light", L said evenly. Light hung his head. "I'm really surprised you'd forgive me so easily. I mean, we were archenemies", he sighed. "Actually, I was Kira's enemy, not yours, Light", L told him. Light smiled. "Thank you, L", he said gratefully. Ryuk glanced at the two with a hint of impatience. "OK, now that you guys are friends and all, can we get going? These trees are makin' me claustrophobic!", he grumbled. Light smirked slightly. "That all, Ryuk?", he asked. "Some apples would be nice, human ones!", Ryuk huffed. "There aren't any human apples here. You of all people should know that", L said to Ryuk. Ryuk's jaw dropped. "Aw crap! Now I won't be able to eat nice juicy apples unless I drop my Death Note in the human realm again!', Ryuk complained, stamping his foot like an angry little kid. Light shook his head. "Can you get any more immature, Ryuk?", he asked the apple addicted Shinigami. Ryuk just growled something inaudible in response. "So what now?", Light asked L. "It depends. We have eternity to do whatever we want", L answered. "There's not much we can do here, though", Ryuk added. "Knowing you, we'll probably think of something. As you put it, Ryuk: 'Humans are, or were, in our case, so interesting", said Light. He looked up at the dark gray sky; hearing thunder rumble in the distance. Light, L and Ryuk headed out of the decaying forest, then flew into the sky, traveling deeper into the infinite Shinigami Realm. Even though Light was stuck here for all eternity, he was glad to spend it with L and Ryuk instead of someone like Misa or Mikami. He was definitely grateful for that. Despite the fact that Ryuk and L caused one disaster after another for Light, he still thought of them as friends. Besides, all those things happened in his previous life. Ever since Light first found the Death Note, he completely forgot about the meaning of those around him. His only real friends were L and Ryuk, even though Ryuk killed him and L was Light's arch-enemy. He couldn't trust anyone because they might've been working with the police. Light shrugged. He had plenty of time to learn how to trust others again. Not to mention killing off criminals and keeping Ryuk out of trouble. After all, Eternity lasts forever.

THE END


End file.
